


Ham Squah: Bittersweet

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, guess who's back I guess, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel: the only thing dryer than this chat is a box of Popeye's biscuitshamfam: I thought you were going to say your pussyjawnlawn: I feel like I've been cursed from reading that





	Ham Squah: Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorry for the looong wait. I've got some important announcements, so make sure to read the end notes. Love ya.

angel: so guys. ive been  
  
angel: thinking  
  
hamfam: ...about what  
  
angel: idk just a lotta bullshit  
  
angel: like how we don't talk that much anymore  
  
angel: I mean the last message in this group chat was from a month ago  
  
angel: and it was just laf posting a shitty meme  
  
angel: we don't talk anymore at all :(  
  
thomason: well damn angel if you wanted us to be active you could've just said something :/  
  
angel: I have. repeatedly.  
  
pegleg: yeah I agree  
  
pegleg: I barely see you guys at all anymore  
  
jawnlawn: that's because we have jobs, Peggy  
  
elizard: well!! we can still make time for eachother, right???  
  
marialews: she's right. you guys all did forget laf's birthday, after all  
  
sirburr: shit when was that  
  
angel: like 11 days ago you fucking dumbass  
  
mulligone: I didn't forget though!!  
  
teadosia: yeah but we all shouldve gone out drinking or something!!! D:  
  
angel: heres an idea. how bout we make this chat lit again and don't let it drop dead ever again  
  
laffytaffy: Angelica please do not tell me you are adding more people  
  
 _angel added septhuitnut to the chat._  
  
angel added seaberries to the chat.  
  
angel added royaltea to the chat.  
  
angel added washingdone to the chat.  
  
angel: that's everyone important I guess  
  
jawnlawn: why'd you add that british cunt  
  
royaltea: are you fucking kidding me  
  
seaberries: which one  
  
jawnlawn: uh both  
  
angel: YALL LISTEN  
  
angel: we gotta get along for the sake of this gc and my damn sanity  
  
elizard: go on  
  
angel: let's just talk about a meme that'd mildly relatable and funny  
  
marialews: uh  
  
laffytaffy: uhhhh angel did you hear the spice girls are going to be making a comeback  
  
angel: W A I T WHAT  
  
jawnlawn: oh yeeaahhh  
  
pegleg: I heard about that last week I couldn't believe it  
  
mulligone: yeah their schedules were super crammed but they made time  
  
teadosia: :0 I also heard the name of their new single got leaked!!  
  
angel: what the fuck bitch!!! I'm shook!! I'm fucking shook bitch!!!  
  
angel: [[Shook.png]](https://m.imgur.com/a/EHIIK)  
  
jawnlawn: oh wait nvm it was a fake rumor sorry angie <3  
  
angel: [[Igotplayed.jpg]](https://m.imgur.com/a/jJQ8A)  
  
elizard: sorry ang!!!!  
  
angel: ain't no sorry to it y'all BROKE MY FUCKING HEART  
  
hamfam: angie :(  
  
angel: what >:(  
  
hamfam: sorry :(  
  
angel: you're forgiven  
  
hamfam: :D  
  
sirburr: thank god  
  
angel: everyone except burr is forgiven  
  
sirburr: ANGELICA WH  
  
angel: ;*  
  
washingdone: Nice to see everything is somewhat normal again  
  
angel: man im glad we're back

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. First off the bat, I made this series based on some dumb shit in a group chat I was in with some friends. I hadn't expected it to be so "popular", and making these fics have been a blast, especially with all your support. Even when I was uploading like once every other month. The thing is, I feel like I'm kind of wringing the series thin, and upon rereading some of my more recent updates, I feel like it's just not as funny as it had been when I started out. Ham Squah isn't ending, unless you guys feel the same and want me to close out my series on a good note before I run it to the ground. Even if it ends, though, I'll always love the little family we've made with shitty memes and inside jokes.
> 
> On another note, I'll try to branch out and work on actual fics, which I hope you guys are willing to check out. Though, please remember I've got school and lots of theatre stuffs to power through, so my inconsistent schedule won't go away, unfortunately.
> 
> Anyways. Thank you guys for supporting me. I appreciate y'all. Hope there's more goofs and laughs in the future.


End file.
